


Into the Fire

by NeverNever



Category: Marvel
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, Dark!Thor, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNever/pseuds/NeverNever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12950.html?replyto=32423574.html">norsekink!</a> Thor is forced into marrying Loki to ensure peace between Jotunheim and Asgard. The marriage happens, but Thor is rough, maybe even brutal with Loki, who is actually a virgin.</p>
<p>Now with sequel </p>
<p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3230768.html">194 Days</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything. Ever.Please send help. Thank You~

Thor

“It is the only way for there to be peace between the realms. The price is small Thor.” The All-father concluded. While his only beloved son, crowned prince to the throne of Asgard seethed in anger. 

“A Jötunn. You would subjugate me to this.” Thor gestured angrily with Mjölnir. “All for your own pride. You would not stand against Jötunheimr. You would rather...” Thor's raging was cut off by the thundering of Odin's staff against the marbled floor of the throne room.

“Enough. You shall do that which is your duty.” With that, the discussion was ended. The All-father heaved a sigh as he sat back in his throne as his golden heir stormed from the hall. 

*-*-*

The Jötunn arrived under the cloak of darkness. How fitting. Angry thoughts buzzed with his head as Thor stood beside his father at the Bifrost, awaiting his future husband. The anger which had been ignited at the news of his marriage had not burned out. It's flames still licked within his chest. It burned him, it enraged him. Thor's fingers clenched around Mjölnir as if he intended to bash in the skulls of those who would walk through the Bifrost.

There was no noise to be heard in the night, Heimdall stood silent as Odin. Who no doubt knew of his son's displeasure, but chose to ignore it. A king must do as his kingdom needs. Thor did not understand yet, perhaps one day. 

The portal of the Bifrost whirred, blue light flashed before their eyes and the Bifrost was opened. Frost came two Jötunn guards, dark blue skin covered in markings which declared them to be fighters. Their impressive bodies covered with Jötunn armor. After them came two more, these wielded weapons made of cold metal and ice. 

Laufey, king of the frost giants was next. His dark blue skin adorned with golden armor. The last to step out of the Bifrost was a must smaller figure.  
The man was clearly a frost giant. Though giant was not fitting for him. He was much shorter compared to his father and he others. They would wed me a runt. Thor pressed his lips together in a tight line. Was he not even given the honor of wedding a warrior? Someone with honor gained in battle. The hot anger churned low in his belly.  
The smallest Jötunn stood, back straight and head held high. An impressive cascade of black hair fell to his shoulders, though his skin was a frosted blue, his features showed no hint of Jötunn. Thor found his eyes wondering over the man, he was barely covered in his wrap. Adorned in golden circlets and jewels. A runt and a whore. Thor felt the anger boil up within him, the words searing hot on his tongue. A runt and a whore. He dared not voice the words. So he held him self still. 

“Odin.” The gritty voice of Lauey greeted.  
“Laufey” The Father nodded.

And thus they preceded across the bridge into the heart of Asgard.

 

Loki

 

It would seem Thor Odinson did not remember him. Loki mused as they rode towards the castle. The blonde Aesir was as handsome as he remembered all those year ago, when Thor and the All-father had first came to Jötunheimr for their negotiations. Loki had first laid eyes on the Thunderer in the great halls of his father. He had watched as the golden heir of Odin ate and talked animatedly at the table. Bright and golden, like a flame Loki wanted to touch, was Thor amidst the cold and unforgiving ice of Jötunheimr. 

Loki had known then that Thor would be his fate. Not that he had any say in what would happen, but the peace between their two worlds must be kept. With the treat of the Dark Elves on the horizon, there was little else they could actually do. At times, the thought of Thor had given Loki hope. Years of being surrounded by his own kin, who scorned him. Who had all but cast him out. Born runt to the Jötunn king, Loki had depended on his skills in sorcery and the arcane to defend himself among the court who had taken up trying to kill him as a pastime. There had been many lonely times where Loki had thought back upon that day at the hall, recalling the light which seem to pour off of Thor. There was a innate goodness inside the Thunderer and Loki wanted so badly to touch it. Put his hands into the fire and let it warm him. 

He kept his eyes on Thor's back, the broad shoulders under the red flowing red cape. The golden hair he had remembered so well was the same, though now longer than between, Loki thought it suited him. 

Though it had been years since Loki last saw Odinson, he has been attentive to his actions. Never from his father of course, should Laufey ever have discovered his weakness for Thor, it would not have ended well for Loki. But always did Loki receive news of Thor using his magic. Tales of Thor's passion and adventures were never far from his ears. It always excited him to learn news of Thor, in the beginning Loki had thought to use these pieces of news to help himself, thinking it would be of use to him one day. But as time passed, Loki found himself growing fond of Thor, though sometimes bullheaded and easily enraged, Loki had also learned of Thor's passion. His secret gentleness to those he found deserving. Loki had hoped Thor would eventually find him pleasing as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read. All mistakes are my own. Please feel free to point them out. Thank you~

The marriage ceremony went as smoothly as anyone could have expected. All looked on the pair kneeling at Odin's dais. As the All-father spoke, he weaved his staff in an arc over their heads, a golden thread of magic descended upon them, Loki could feel it tangling itself with his own magic. It filled him with a feeling he could not place.

*-*-*

It was common knowledge that the conflict between Asgard and Jotenheilmr was as old as the kingdoms themselves. But never had Loki felt it so keenly as he did that first night in Asgard. While the merriment of drink and food filled the large banquet hall, Loki could feel the unease of the court. He found him self catching people's eyes as they stared at him. Judgment, fear and caution were but a few looks upon their faces. Loki knew what the Aesir thought of his kin. _Inferior_. He could only hope his new husband did not feel the same. 

Loki felt the coil of anticipation move in deep in his core. He had not been able to consume more than a few mouthfuls of the sweet Asguardian mead so overwhelmed was be by the prospect of his wedding night. He had heard of the golden god's great conquests, his prowess among the fair maidens of court. Bedding ladies he should not bed, and being overly boastful about his own performance. Loki smiled into his goblet. He himself had never given much thought. Sexual intimacy among the Jötunn was brutal and detached, Loki had found himself unwilling to be a participant in those acts. But now he worried. Would his chastity be an asset? Loki cringed inwardly. _Chastity._

Loki drank again from his cup willing the alcohol to wash away his fears. Green eyes rested upon the figure of Thor. Though seated beside him, has yet to speak to him. The golden headed god was deep in conversation with his friends. Warriors Three as Loki had learned, great followers of Thor who had gone with him to the ends of realms and fought countless battles and gotten into all sorts of mischief. Loki watched as Thor's brow furrowed and one of the warriors, Volstagg. Loki thought, burst into laughter, pulling Thor in with him. 

 

It was customary for the wedded couple to leave together on the first night. Retreating into their joined rooms. As the hours grew late, Loki found himself growing weary of the banquet. The Aesir showed no hint of tiredness as they plowed on with their drinks and lively conversation.

 

_He has yet to look at me._

 

Loki ached for a bed. It had been a long days preparation and he felt himself grow tired of his adornments. He badly wanted to take off the gold circlets that covered him, take off this horned helm and shake out his hair. But he would not be the one to pull his husband from his friends. Loki could not afford enemies among Thor's beloved. No. He would sit a while longer.

 

It was when the black headed woman, Sif, stood up and nearly fell over, sending Thor and his companions into another fit of laughter, did the banquet begin to disband.

 

 

*-*-*

 

_The Aesir and their gold._ Loki surveyed the spacious rooms as he steps in behind Thor, who made straight for the bed and sat heavily upon it. 

 

They had no yet spoken one word to each other and Loki was unsure how they would begin. 

He made to open his mouth and begin some sort of conversation when he noticed the way thor's blue eyes raked over him. Yet it was not a look of longing which graced his golden features. It was disgust. Loki could see the revulsion twist the handsome face, erasing the warm strength, in its place Loki could see the awful truth. 

 

Revulsion. Disgust.  _Loathing_ . 

 

Loki felt a twinge of fear. It was like a sharp sliver of ice. Quick and merciless through his veins. He must speak.  _Say something._

 

“Jötunn.” Thor spits it out like he was cursing his worse enemy.

 

Loki felt his heartbeat race. This was not what he expected, true he expected no gentleness nor great care from the Thunderer. But this. This unadulterated hate had caught him off guard.

 

“Do I displease you?” Loki inquired. Stepping a little closer.

 

Thor's grunt of laughter was anything but joyful.  _ Pleasure? It would be like bedding a beast. _ “Please me? I am expected to lay with a cold, hard, frigid thing as you,” Thor's words bit at Loki, he averted his eyes from the angry god. Unable to look upon the awfulness that were his husbands countenance.

 

Loki said nothing, he willed a tiny surge a magic through himself 

 

“And now?” Loki's attentions were firmly on the figure on the bed. 

 

Where once there were blue skin was now replaced by skin was white as milk. High cheekbones and delicate features. Thor wanted to crush the fragile bones beneath his fingers. Feel the snaps and tear the flesh. 

 

Confusion flashed in the blue eyes before apprehension donned on him. Thor said nothing, he grunted again as he stood up from the bed. In two broad strides, the son of Odin was mere breaths from Loki. A large callused hand shot up and pushed the horned helm from Loki's head, it fell to the floor with a loud clatter. The other tangled itself in his thick hair. The strong fingers tighten and Loki found himself being wrenched backwards, head tilted up to meet the icy blue eyes. 

 

“You will never take that form again,” Thor spoke, the words coarse and grated against Loki. “as long as you live here on Asgard, I expect you to act civilized. Never show me that  _ beast _ again.” Thor's breath of hot on Loki's skin, and it burned him. The hope he had held for Thor crumbled under his words. Loki would always be inferior to Thor. Always the Jötunn.  _ The beast.  _

 

_ Never again.  _ Loki closed his eyes, he made no movement. Frozen like an animal in the presence of a hunter. He would not anger Thor further, though his magic raged through him. Pushing to retort, wanting to defend himself. Loki willed himself still. 

 

_ He will get used to it with time.  _

 

The harsh pull in his hair pushed him downwards. Caught unaware, Loki fell to his knees against the stone floor. A sharp jab of pain shot up his legs, he was again pulled by his hair into a upright kneeling position. 

 

Unthinkingly, he braced himself against Thor's legs, the smile on Thor's face made Loki's blood rush in panic. There was no warmth, no fondness. It was as if Loki was gazing upon the face of a man who had finally bested his sworn enemy. 

 

The panic had spread itself through out Loki's body, it was nearly overwhelming. Loki wanted to fight, to get up from this lowly position and blast Thor with his magic. He wanted to freeze the words in the arrogant throat.

 

_ It would be for naught.  _ Loki pushed down at his anger, pushed down at his pain and called upon the image of Thor he had always held. The golden one. 

 

“Serve me.” The deep voice ordered as the hand in his hair pushed face towards the fastening on Thor's breeches. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dub-con here. Also, Thor is a bit of an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People read this! I am so happy.
> 
> New Years resolution #283 Learn to write better porn. 
> 
> Still not beta read - I need a beta - all mistakes are my own - please point them out. Thank you~

Loki was wholly unprepared for this. His fingers fumbled with the lacing on the breeches, mind desperately trying to remember bits of overheard conversations. Books he had found in the library with lewd drawings that made him blush. It did not help, his fingers felt as bound by seidr.

 

He compelled himself to breath evenly through his nostrils. It would not do to show weakness, he must be willing. _Pliant for this brute to do as he pleased._

 

Slender fingers of one hand wrapped around Thor's manhood. It was heavy, thick, the rounded head flushed an angry red. Loki made himself to open his mouth, lips stretched wide around the burning flesh.

 

_How very obscene._

 

The hand in his hair moved again, forcing Loki down until the blunt head forcefully pushing against the back of this throat and unshed tears burned his eyes. Loki swallowed around the intruding organ, throat constricting. Another hand joined the first in twisting itself in his hair, Loki could feel the control slipping from his fingers. Thor snapped his hips toward and used his hold upon Loki's head to move him about, taking his pleasure in the warm and soft mouth as he pleased.

 

Hands trembling slightly, Loki braced himself against the strong thighs, fingers digging into the hard the flesh. The roar of blood was loud in his ears as the thickness in his mouth threatened again and again to stop his airflow.Loki could hear Thor above him. Curses and insults mixed with heavy pants and grunts. And then Loki was falling back. The rough hands in his hair had dragged him off of Thor's manhood. His scalped ached, a dull soreness had settled in his jaw. Onto his feet, Loki stumbled when a harsh push sent him falling onto the bed.

 

A moment of short lived confusion and then Thor was upon him.A strong hand pinned Loki to the bed by his throat, holding him in place while the other made quick work of the wrap around his waist. Loki's thought raced frantically.

 

_Be still my heart .He is eager that is all._

 

A hand curled around his hip, roughly flipped him over. Loki's breath caught in his throat as he was forcibly rolled unto his stomach. _So he would mount me like a mare._ Behind the frantically screaming panicked thoughts, he dully remembered the instructions given on a scroll.

 

_Oil._

 

The hand at his neck was gone, placed at his backside,thick fingers pushing him open. The dry scrape of intruding digits made Loki gasp in discomfort. There was a flare of pain and Loki gritted his teeth tightly.

When he the hot blunt push of Thor's cock at his opening, Loki thrashed instantly, turning his hips away.

 

“Wait. You can not take me like that.” He snapped.

 

The hands around his hips gripped harder, forcing Loki back into position. “I will take you as I please.” The heavy press of Thor's body above him.

 

“Oil” Loki gasped. “I am no woman, I can not ease the way for you without aid.”

 

“Of course not. You shan't have to remind me _Jötunn whore._ ”

 

_Whore?_

 

“I am not a whore Odinson, you would do well to watch your insults” Loki seethed. His magic prickled around him, but he willed it down. It would not do to injure his husband on their wedding night. The peace between the realms depended on this, and he – Loki Laufeyson – would not do anything to jeopardize that.

 

Thor sneered “You can lie as you want. But I know of your race. Mindless, primitive, _savage_ , you _rut_ with whoever would have you.”

 Another press, another flare of pain, the Thunderer could not force his way into Loki, it was too tight – too dry. Loki could feel the mounting anger of the man above him. Anger and lust, what a potent yet dangerous thing.

 

“You must get oil. It will make it more pleasure for you” Loki pleaded. Hoping the change in his tone would sooth the raging nerves of his partner. Disgruntled, Thor climbed off him. Loki lay tense and still. His thighs trembled with the effort of staying still. He desperately wanted to run from this chamber, away from the pain he was sure that would be imminent. The Prince of Asgard retrieved a small vial from a table. No doubt it had been set there for this night. He watched the golden headed god uncapped the vial and poured the oil unto his fingers. Loki studied him, so beautiful and golden were his countenance, yet so cruel. Loki felt deceived.

 

 _You have deceived yourself. You let your judgment be guided by appearance and tales._ Loki pushed away the bitter thoughts. _You can not make so swift a judgment. It is still too early._

 

A slick wet sound drew Loki back to bed, Thor was slicking himself up. Cock pushing through his fist as he gripped himself.

 

The vial tipped a second time and Loki watched as Thor covered his fingers in oil, this time, instead of reaching for his own flesh, Loki felt two blunt fingers push into his body.He drew a sharp breath, his muscled protested at being stretched so harshly. Again the hands are back on his waist. They bore down with brutal strength as the hot flesh sought its way into Loki's body.

 Loki could not help it. The pain was unendurable, it was pure agony. It was too much, too painful. He was being rip open, flesh tearing under the brute force of the invasion. Loki wanted to struggle, wanted to push this hot, hateful, mass off of his body and out of it. Fingers clutching desperately at the bed-sheets, Loki panted into the pillow. Above him, he could hear the labored breaths of _his king._

He could not stop the scream which rose from within him when Thor began to move. It was as if he was begin torn open anew. Rubbing salt into a fresh and bleeding wound. He could not bare it, he had to bare it.

Loki gritted his teeth and tried his best not to choke on his screams.

 

_He might not care if you screamed. No. He might even enjoy it._

 

Thor was beyond rational thought. The body soft and pliant under him was tight, hot and sucking him in. He felt no guilt, this was no fair maiden. No pure blooded Aesir. This was a savage, and he would sate his desires as he pleased. Callused fingers dug harder into the slender waist as Thor rutted, plundering his way into the tightness beneath him.

 

When Thor finally spent himself inside Loki. Loki could not help but be grateful. It was over, his voice had gone with his screams into the pillows. His eyes were red from the tears he dare not shed, he felt broken open, smashed to pieces.

 

_It is the first time. It will get better._

 

Thor pushed him self off the smaller body, and without a second glance towards his new husband, he turned onto his side and was asleep within seconds. Loki remained perfectly still for several moments, before the soft and even breathing of his bed-mate assured him that he was asleep. Slowly, Loki pushed himself up from his position. He felt a trickle down his thighs, he did not need to look.

 

Gingerly, as to not cause himself further pain, he limped towards the washing chambers. There, Loki carefully washed away the evidence of the nights suffering. Thor's rage had not been something Loki expected to encounter, he could have endured the rough coupling.

 

It was Thor's anger at him Loki could not place. Loki was certain he had given Thor no reason for this. Could Loki have miscalculated Thor? Had he been mistaking in thinking because the Price of Asgard did good deeds, he was indeed good himself? This last thought frightened Loki. No. He would not change his ideas so easily.

 

_Wait. Loki Laufeyson. Wait and see._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dub-con. Not a happy chapter. 
> 
> Loki is sad. Thor is still in major asshole mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not! Thor will get what's he deserves. Maybe. 
> 
> Not beta read. All mistakes are my own, please point them out. Thank you~

Three days after his wedding night, Loki asked one of his royal guards regarding the whereabouts of his husband. After leaving their bed the morning after their coupling, Loki had yet to see the golden Thor. It had been a relief at first, Loki would have time to heal from their wedding night. However, when Thor did not come to him on the second night, Loki grew perplexed. He spend the third day wondering about the palace, Thor was not at the high table during meals nor was he sparring in the courtyard. Loki even peered into the library and public bathing pools, there was no sign of Thor.

 

When he could contain himself no longer, Loki had stopped a guard in the throne room.

 

“I know not exactly. Words are His Highness left for an outing a day and a half ago...” The guard's eyes shifted nervously, hesitant to tell Loki.

 

_As if Loki could not be trusted._

 

A wave of humiliation washed over him. Asking the guards about his own husbands whereabouts.

 

_Words would spread. The frigid Frost Giant does not care even to take note on the Prince's activities._

 

Loki clenched his fists. The Thor he had imagined in his hours of loneliness in the suffocating darkness of Jötunheimr was not like the one he had in his bed. The figure of Thor he had cherished was kind, the Golden Prince whose innate fire drew Loki to it like a moth to flame.

 

_And that fire singes you as it would a moth._

 

There was nothing he could do .

 

*-*-*

 

In the immense Asgardian library, Loki found tomes upon tomes on the arcane. He took them all back to his, _their_ , rooms.

 

Alone was a state Loki had learned to bare from childhood. Often left on his own by his kin for days to fend for himself, in the palace or in the wild, Loki had learned quickly. He would sometimes long for someone to converse with, a person for whom he would be useful. _Significant_. He knew he was being childish in his wishes. Loki knew full well of his worth here on Asgard. He was to act as a token, a pawn for his father. As long as he was wed to Thor, Asgard and Jötunheimr would have a truce and each other to call on during battle.

 

_You could suffer a worse fate then this._ He reminded himself. Suddenly the warm Asgardian sun could not chase away the horrid memories of Jötunheimr. Of days spent alone in caves when his kin had cast him out to see if how many days the runt of Laufey could live on the burden rock.

 

Loki shivered and tried to concentrate on his book.

*-*-*

 

Two more days slipped by quietly as Loki read his books, practiced his arts in the great palace courtyard,and wondered around the palace. Asgard, for all it's glory and wonders, was a bit dull. Everything was gold Loki mused.

 

Thor appeared on the evening of the fifth night. Loki had been in the dinning hall picking at his dinner when Thor and his companions burst into the hall. Their cheerful hollering turned every head in the room. Loki felt his breath slip out of him in a rush. Thor was radiant, his armor was stained with blood, golden hair dirty and matted with mud. There was a blackened bruise on his jaw, yet Loki would see the way he shone. Happy and basking in the glory of his adventures.

 

Thor's blue eyes only rested on Loki for a moment, there was no hint of acknowledgment in them. Instead, Thor and his companions sat them selves at the nearest table and began their feast.

 

_Go over there and sit beside your husband lest you give the court more to talk about._

 

Loki steeled himself and stood up, he made it half way towards the table before deciding against it. If Thor had not sought him out, he was not going to impose himself on Thor. Thus, he walked pass, Thor made no motion to look up at him, the Price of Asgard had an arm wrapped around a fair-haired maiden and was whispering something to her in a secretive voice, the maid laughed and leaned closer to Thor.

A surge of indignation rose up in Loki's chest. How _dare_ Thor openly, public humiliate him this way, after leaving Loki alone for five days without a word. _And the wedding night._ Loki winced inwardly. Maybe this is the Asgardian way. Loki could have hardly expected the Thunderer, the lover of women to be loyal to him _. A Jötunn._

Indignation railed it way through him, making Loki desperate to strike out. He badly wanted to pull the maid out of Thor's arm. _Maybe then tear the arm from Thor's body._

Loki clenched his fists, digging his nails painfully into himself as to quiet the chaos that roared inside. He willed the indignation to drain away, leaving him dejected. The brief happiness he had felt upon seeing Thor return had gone. In its stead, was a sadness Loki had not felt in a long time, it settled deep inside his chest. Solid and heavy as he if had swallowed the icy rocks of Jötunheimr .

 

*-*-*

 

Loki sat cross-legged on the stone floor of the bedchamber. A book open in front of him. Brows furrowed in concentration, Loki willed his magic through his fingers, lips mouthing out the runes silently. The green energy flowed from his fingers, and Loki could feel the seidr within him act. He rejoiced silently, still concentrating.

 

The door clashed open with such force it startled Loki, but the glow between his fingers only wavered. A true sorcerers gift, the ability to control his magic in the most unexpected of situations would life for death.

 

Thor kicked shut the door with equal force and glanced distastefully down at Loki.

 

“What is this?” Thor demands. Anger already clouding behind his blue eyes as he stared at the book open, at the magic between Loki's fingers.

 

“I am learning,” Loki began. Fingers still moving.

 

“You are a sorcerer.” Thor blundered in unconcealed surprise. There seemed much Thor did not know about him. Nonetheless, the All-father's desire for Thor to marry one with magical abilities had been crucial in their alliance. It was that desire which lead to Laufey offering Odin his youngest son. Loki understood that the importance of his sorcery. Odin intended to use his magic in this upcoming conflict. Yet Thor did not seem to perceive this. Even if no one had told him...

 

Loki was beginning to realize, Thor did not understand many things. And Thor was deeply angered by it.

 

_He is unable to look pass his own vanity. He could not comprehend what does not solely benefit himself._

 

“My magic is capable of many things, would you like to see?” With a shimmer of magic, Loki had made the book in front of him disappear. He smiled as Thor's face took on a slightly bewildered look. With a wave of his left hand, Loki froze the jug of water sitting on the table and with another wave, the frozen jug shattered. The bewildered look on Thor's face intensified some what. However, Loki's pleasure at seemingly having impressed his husband was short lived.

 

Thor reached down and grabbed him by the shirtfront, bodily lifting the slighter figure from the floor. “Children's tricks.” He spits. “Magic is for the weak, for the _unworthy_ who can not _fight_.” The words erupt with fury.

 

Loki found himself being dropped back on the floor, the hard stone hit his back and made him breathless. And then Thor was upon him, forceful hands pushing and shoving. Loki closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

 

*-*-*

 

When it was over, Thor did not stay. He simply rose from the floor and laced up his breeches. Leaving Loki sore and sick on the cold stone floor. After Thor had left, slamming the door behind him, Loki slowly pushed himself up.

 

His husband had been no gentler this time, Loki felt the deep, raw pain again. It felt as if someone had speared him open and scraped away his skin. Loki reached between his legs, the mixture of Thor's seed and his own blood made his stomach churn. He willed the magic through his fingers, muttering and felt the tissue mending.

 

_This had to change.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is less of an ass. Slightly. The waters are changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Madame_Butterfly: That is actually something I'm trying to figure out. Everything I feel is a little unreal - so still working on it. 
> 
> Not beta read - I still have no beta reader. All mistake are my own. Thank you~

 

It had been three full moons since Loki Laufeyson of Jötunheimr wed Thor Odinson of Asgard. In these three moons, despite Loki's hopes and eventual desperate prayers, the relationship between the golden heir and he did not improve.

 

Every few nights or so, Thor would blunder into their bedchamber, forcefully and painfully hold him down. So often was Thor not only rough in his actions but hurtful with his words - through the venomous words and ruthless exchanges of insults, threats and physical pain. Loki had finally understood Thor's anger.

 

It spawned from a poisonous mixture. Thor was angry not because he loved another or for any so _rational_ a reason. Thor was angry because he felt slighted, insulted. The All-father would let Thor, the Golden Son be married to a mere Jötunn. A race seen as greatly inferior to Aesir themselves , a believe that was firmly planted within Thor, a believe passed from Odin himself - one that every Aesir shared.

 

This anger made Thor cruel. His insults upon Loki's race, appearance and abilities. More than once had the anger been so great that Thor had left him bleeding from more than his violent lust.

 

*-*-*

Loki sat on the edge of the gilded bathing pool quietly chanting as his hands covered the gash on his leg. Thor had been so infuriated during their last encounter he had thrown Loki down on the floor, knocking over a large glass vase which shattered. In his careless fury, Thor had pushed Loki upon the broken glass, holding him down as he spit out vile words. Loki had been unable to get away, an enraged Thor was something Loki could not go against. His robes had protected the larger part of his back, but his legs and arms had not been so lucky. Large pieces of glass dug into his soft skin, ripping him open the same way Thor did.

 

The weight of his marriage to Thor was slowly but undoubtedly starting to burdenLoki. Ever surrounded in a strange kingdom where most distrusted him enough to not befriend him. Loki was utterly alone. He had no kin, no friends and his husband would rather hang him from the battlements than speak to him.

 

Loki had always thought himself strong, capable of great sorcery but also, he always thought himself above these _feelings_. He had never imagined that one day, he would _crave_ the company of others - soft touches and deep conversations. Loki often looked on, as Thor and his friends drank and made merry. It made him deeply envious. Not only because he coveted _that_ Thor who Warriors Three knew - who rode into battle to save innocent villagers. Thor who protected Midgard and it's mortals. Who a fortnight ago helped Vanahelm defeat invaders. Thor who laughed, and even sang with joy after a battle won. That Thor with whom Loki was hopelessly in love with.

 

_Thor that would never be yours._

 

No. Loki was jealous of what Thor had as well. The loyalty he saw in each of those who rode with him, whether into combat or after the great scaly beasts of Asgard. Warriors Three would follow Thor to the ends of Helheim and back - cheerfully set themselves on fire if it would protect their friend. There was no adventure they did not share, no happiness they did not bestow upon each other.

 

The sadness weighed upon Loki's soul. He's deepest fears grew with each passing day, he felt himself longing to succumb fully to it. It was if a terrible creature lived inside him, dark and hungry, which consumed him slowly. _Until one day Loki would be no more._

 

 _Weakness._ One of the kinder things Thor liked to accuse him of when he was in a generous mood.

 

Loki winced as he pulled another shard of glass from his thigh, he tossed it to join the others beside the pool. Another set of chanted words, and the soft green energy engulfed his wound. He felt himself tiring, healing was no great consumption of magic, rather Loki grew tired of this. Of having to heal himself every time he laid with Thor. The constant pain of being slighted, insulted and beaten.

 

With the last piece of glass out of his body, Loki waved his fingers above the broken mess, making it disappear.

 

*-*-*

 

The urgent knocking at his door woke him. It was late evening and Loki had dozed off on the settee.

 

“Enter.” he called sleepily. Sitting up and smoothing down his robes, he looked curiously at the guard that entered.

 

“The honorable All-father summons you urgently.” The guard blurted, face ruddy from running.

 

Loki stood at once, the All-father would not summon him in this fashion - at this late hour. He nodded and gestured for the guard to lead the way.

 

It was soon apparent they were not going to the throne room, or any other place he had been before in the palace. It was when they crossed the threshold of a dimly lit room, did Loki understand. Thor was layout on a healing slab, while a healer weaved her fingers through the intricate flowing red energy above him.

 

“...we tried to convince him it was a bad idea,”

 

“But All-father, he said it would be great sport!”

 

“....without Mjölnir -” “ -he would hang the great beast's head in the trophy room!”

 

Loki could hear the frenzied explanations of Warriors Three, he could see Frigga's solemn and worried face. But Thor, wasn't moving. The perfectly still body on the table looked peaceful, as if in death. Loki felt as if he had taken a blow from Mjölnir herself.

 

Arrogant, selfish Thor.

 

_This is not the place._

 

“What has happened?” What meant to be a demand came as a hoarse gasp.

 

“It would seem his organs were crushed when he was pinned by two Bilge snipe.” The healer explained, hands never ceasing in their movements.

 

 _Crushed._ Loki could relate.

 

“We did not see the other Bilge snipe, it came from we know not where-”

 

“...if only he had not left Mjölnir behind.” the frantic voices continued.

 

Loki looked down at his husband. There was no open would, no blood that he could see. But Thor lay still, as if in death.

 

“Enough!” came the stern voice. Not of Odin, but Frigga. Her sharp gazed turn to Loki.

 

“Would you heal him?”

 

The breath he had been about to take stopped in his chest, heal Thor. Heal his tormentor? The vain tyrant who had called him a _whore_? The body laying still on the slab had not a fortnight ago almost broken one of Loki's arms because a wash-maid had refused to lay with him in fear of his great Frost Giant Sorcerer husband.

 

He wanted to say no, he wanted to scream it. Loki wanted to reach inside Thor and crush him to death himself. He anger made him want to destroy, to rend. _Let him suffer._

 

The anger charred at his senses , it burned his eyes and made him want to refuse. _Let him drown in his own blood._

 

Loki squeezed his eyes shut tight. But this was Thor, golden, beautiful Thunderer. Who had ridden into battle at Vanaheim to protect a single village. Thor who flew into Midgard and saved it from the Chitauri. Thor who sang on the high table after too much mead.

 

He nodded. Blood still burning hot in his veins – Loki was very aware of the gazes upon him. Intent, and judgmental. He knew, if he failed to heal Thor, not only would he have no husband, the relationship between Asgard and Jötunheimr would not survive. If he was not accused of treachery, or even murdering Thor himself.

 

_But he despises you._

 

But it was not the fear of execution which fueled the magic flowing from his clever fingers. No. Loki still wanted his chance to prove to Thor, he had not married _a worthless runt._ Loki, was not an insult upon the name of Thor Odinson.

 

Without a word, Loki removed the armor from Thor's chest. Carefully, Loki pressed his hands upon Thor, the skin felt hot to his fingers, alive still.

 

Cautiously, Loki moved his hands along Thor's torso, down his sides and over his abdomen. His magic reaching deep into Thor's body, seeking for the damage within. When he found it, Loki cringed and forced himself to not snatch his fingers away.

 

Thor's bones had been crushed, broken pieces pierced and shredded his soft interior. There was blood filling up his lungs, even with the rejuvenation powers of a god, Thor could not recover fast enough. This would take all of Loki's magic. _And maybe more._

 

The sorcerer pulled his hands away, he dared not look up to meet the eyes of those watching him. Instead, he put his hands on Thor again. This time, he willed stronger magic into Thor. Chanting softly to himself, he pushed his own powers into the motionless body.

 

Slowly, Loki worked. He rebuilt Thor painstakingly, forcing the strong bone to be whole – his magic fused through the torn and shredded flesh. Loki frowned deeply as he grew empty, no longer was he using his excess magic, this was digging deep into Loki's essence, every drop that flowed was a part of himself. _His life's magic._ It hurt as if it was being torn from his veins, his own being unwilling to part with so much of it's only energy, but Loki willed on.

 

When finally, Loki had drained the last drop of fluid from Thor's lung, did he crumble to the floor. His own body unable to provide the strength to support him. Strong arms lifted him, there was a softness under his weird body. Loki could remember no more.

 

When he woke, he woke to cold. He was aching and cramped. His head swam when he pushed himself up from the settee where he had been placed. The healing room was empty, except for the motionless body of Thor. Loki did not know how long he had slept, though it felt as if he had been dead to the world for years.

 

IT was as if his legs and been encased in lead and left to solidify. Every muscle and tendon protested in exhumation when he tried to make them move. But move Loki did, painstakingly, he was standing beside Thor again. His tired fingers hovered above Thor's skin.

 

_Still alive then._

 

The damage had been reduced greatly, with Loki's magic and Thor's godly regeneration abilities. He would live. Loki considered returning to his room. The settee was soft enough, but unfit for an exhausted sorcerer.

 

 _No._ Loki shook off the thought. _I would have him know I was here._

 

So he retreated to his spot and fell back into sleep.

 

For the next 2 and a half days, Loki drifted in and out of consciousness. When he came to, he would drag his protesting and wary self across the few paces to look upon Thor. He would scrap together all the magic he had and examine him. When the efforts wasted him, he would crawl back to his make shift bed and fall into darkness again.

 

The All-Father and Frigga were frequent visitors to Thor's bed side, though Loki spoke not to them, he knew they watched. Warriors Three came too, but Loki did not pay much attention to them.

 

On the night of the third day, the murmur of voices was what woke Loki. His head ached terribly as it had been trampled underfoot by a great beast. His mouth was dry and tasted of rotten flesh. Loki felt utterly empty, his magic not having been replenished yet, he had dug too deep and too often. Using excess magic was one thing, consuming him own life force. _Well_.

 

As though sand filled eyes, Loki could see commotion if the room. Frigga. Warriors Three. Thor.

The figures were all crowed around Thor's sitting form, then it dawned on him, Thor was sitting. Over the haze of pain and disorientation, Loki stood up from his bed.

 

They took no notice of him but when he stepped closer to the circle. Frigga turned and her smile was as radiant as the Asgardian sun.

 

“Loki!” Her relief was palpable, she shifted to make room so that he could too stand near Thor and look upon him.

 

Tensely , not fully sure how Thor was react to his presence, Loki drifted forward.

 

Thor's attention was captivated by Warriors Three, who were animatedly retelling Thor of his own accident, how they had rushed him to the palace in a panic. Their fears of having lost him forever. Thor's face was full of emotion, emotions he had never shown Loki. They made his features soft, his blue eyes did not seem as frozen ice, but rather the blessed Asgardian sky. The Crowned Price of Asgard looked touched at his friends' concerns, he thanked them, again and again for their bravery and loyalty - and laughed wholeheartedly as he agreed with them that yes, trying to catch a bilge snipe with his bare hands had been indeed a horrid idea.

 

The room grew silent when Thor turned his attentions upon Loki. Blue eyes met his, and for the first time, Loki did not feel the instant chill of terror nor the boiling anger. Thor's features were still open and serene, it was a look Thor had never before bestowed upon him, and Loki felt himself losing to it. The fire it ignited in his chest had nothing to do with anger. In it's stead, Loki felt a surge of fondness that could almost move the bitter mass of pain already in his chest.

 

 

Then it was lost. The softness was replaced by harshness as Thor came to realize who he was looking at.

 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Curt and crude, so it was this again. Loki almost sighed.

 

Warriors Three having sensed the coming storm, bowed quickly and left – leaving Loki to stand beside Thor with Frigga.

 

“Have you come to see me die?” Lips thinning and blue eyes once away becoming cold.“ Does my weaken state please you? _Jötunn_?

 

“It was Loki who healed you. He who brought you back from the brink of death.” Frigga's usual kind countenance was shadowed by the pronounced frown.

 

“ _He?”_ If looks could kill Loki thought. “You let him touch me with his filth? I would rather die a warriors death. Healed by Jötunn _magic._ ”

 

"You would have died a fool's death." Frigga looked down at her only child, disappointment evident. Loki surprised himself, surprised them all.

 

“Proud, vain, _cruel_ fool!” Loki's rage could no longer be contained, it burst out of him in such force as to make Loki's head spin, he drew what strength he could find and felt his fist connect with the side of Thor's golden head.

 

“Next time, I shall leave you to rot in Bilge Snipe excrement!”

 

And then he turned and _fled_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major asshole!Thor warning. But Loki is on to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Resolution #304: Learn to write better conversations.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Not beta read. Thank you for not throwing shoes. Also, there might be some mythology confusion as well.

It the quiet of his rooms, Loki leaned against the door - heart pounding at the realization of what he had done.

Thor was going to bash in the door and throttle him...

Retribution did not come immediately, however it came on the next night as he sat beside the newly recovered Thor at the high table, with all the court drinking and celebrating Thor's return to good health.

Loki had not been foolish enough to think there would not be consequences to his actions. But he had hoped, _desperately_ , that Thor would be softened by his efforts.

As the court carried on in their merry making, Loki could feel the waves of anger washing off Thor. When the night was almost through, Loki felt Thor's massive body pressing into his side.

A hand came to grip him tightly by the back of his neck, though the touch was not brutal like it often was -all that looked on could have mistaken it as a sign of affection, but Loki knew better. He tensed under the callus fingers. Thor was leaning in so closely, Loki could feel the hot breath from Thor on his neck, surprisingly it did not reek of drink.

Another hand was slowly brushing up Loki's leg, fingers gentle for the moment- brushing over the tense muscles of Loki’s upper thigh.

“Do you think you have deceived me?” Thor whispers into Loki's ear. Loki straightened, instantly uneasy.

The hand on his leg had found his hand and was grasping it lightly – Thor’s powerful fingers wrapping around his slimmer ones.

Loki wanted to pull away, away from “What?”

“Like you deceived my Royal mother?” The hand over Loki's was tightening with brutal force. Loki's mind was like a cornered animal.

_The healing._

“I did not have an ulterior reason to heal you. I did so you would live!” Loki's nerves were strung tight, ready _, for what?_

Thor smiled. Cold, cruel – the bones in his hand felt crushed in Thor's grip, he feared Thor would break him.

“Tell me the truth -” bones grinding “did you think to slit my throat as I lay helpless? _Frost Giant?_ ” Loki inhaled sharply as he felt the bones finally give away under Thor's grip. The pain was unbearable, Loki squeezed his eyes shut and tried to move away. But the grip on his neck allowed no such movement,

“Do not dare to think- _husband_ \- that I am as cruel as you.” He choked. “- despite what you may believe, I am capable of affection. Unlike you-” Loki gritted. He had no magic left to defend himself, the injury made his eyes blur and his head swim.

The laugh Thor gave was chilling, he gave Loki's broken hand one final hard squeeze. It took every grain of strength for Loki not to scream out. And then Thor was gone, simply having risen to his feet and walked away.

Loki glanced around the room through pain hazed eyes, no one seem to have noticed their little exchange. And for the second time in two days, Loki fled.

*-*-*

 

 

It was if the healing room never happened, Thor did not change one single bit, he was as reckless and mean as before. Loki found himself once again, being swallowed slowly by misery.

 

The clear night sky of Asgard was beautiful, Loki thought, as he made his way through the palace grounds. The night air cleared his thoughts, and pushed back some of the engulfing sorrow that seemed to never let him be.

Slowly, he walked, eyes glancing up frequently at the star lit sky, wrists clasped behind his back. Loki had been drifting far away when he heard another set of footsteps beside his. Not Thor, this was not the trampling, stomps of his husband. Loki looked, and beside him, clad in a flowing lavender gown, was Frigga.

He stopped and made to greet her courteously.

“Your Highness,” Loki inclined his head deeply. Frigga smiled kindly. “What beings you here on this night?”

There was a tint of something else behind the kindly expression on her face. “I wish to have words with you Loki.”

“Is something the matter my queen?” Loki was perplexed.

“That is rather my question to you Loki -” She stopped beside a small fountain and turned to face him. Loki found, he could not meet her eyes. “You grow thinner by the day.”

“I am not yet accustomed to the Asgardian food-” Frigga held up one elegant hand. The worry on her face was more pronounced now.

“You wither Loki. Do not think I am blind to such things.” She gave a pointed glance to Loki's bandaged hand – he had been unable to heal himself still not recovered enough from using so much of his magic on Thor. _And how well that turned out._

Loki's glaze was firmly fixed on the fountain. He dare not meet her eyes lest his sentiments betray him. What would she think of him if Loki spoke ill of her only son?

 

“I would know why,” She breathed. “I may know why.” She stepped closer, Loki could feel her presence. Her calm reassurance made Loki want to spill his woes – _tell her – tell her everything._

“I can -” He began “It’s - “He could not. He simply could not.

 

Frigga’s face was sorrowful , “Thor.”

 

Loki startled, he turned his gaze upon her, surprise full upon his face because he realized his mistake. He quickly bowed his head again.

“Do not fear me. I do not seek you in order to frighten you. What you say to me Loki will be _only_ to me. I want only to be of help.”

_Help_? What could the All-mother do? Would she scold Thor like an impudent child?

“Since the day Thor was bought to the healing room, I have taken note of some things-” she continued. “My son is a brave warrior, a righteous being like his father. But I fear, my son is also proud, vain -” Frigga hand gently titled his head so he would meet her eyes. “and this makes him cruel -”

 

All the things he had not been able to voice pushed at him. He wanted to tell Frigga. Tell her all the wrongs her beloved child had down upon him. But when he met her eyes, he knew. _She knew._

“It would be unfair of me to ask this of you, so I will not. But know this Loki Laufeyson, you do possess the power. You are worthy, you are able.”

_To change Thor._

The unsaid words made Loki's chest tighten. He wanted to speak, wanted to tell her he could not. _Thor would never change – it was in his blood to be vicious, vain - there was nothing to do be done, until the day Thor met his own ruin._ But the words died in his throat. So he nodded sharply, not trusting himself with more than that.

The All-Mother lifted one slender hand and touched him softly on the side of his face. That single gesture, it was more affection than Loki had ever received. He closes his eyes, wetness prickled at the corners. And then she was gone, Loki stood alone besides the fountain.

 

*-*-*

 

Odin All-father summoned Loki one bright morning to the war room. Loki had long expected this day would come, so as he walked down the long sun washed hall ways, he prepared himself.

The war room like all Asgardian rooms was ample. Solid walls and columns made it regal. There was a long rectangular table which dominated most of the center; Loki could see there was a map upon it. The room was warm and a summer breeze wafted through it. Despite the summer air, Loki shivered when he entered it.

Thor was seated carelessly in a large ornate chair, legs haphazardly spread, Mjölnir resting on the floor beside him.

The All-father was standing, hands clasped behind his back – eyes intent on the map. They both looked up as a guard announced Loki's arrival, Thor’s lax expression hardened immediately.

Loki made as he did not see Thor - eyes focused on the all father- he bowed at the waist in proper greeting. Odin nodded.

 

“Why is _he_ here?” Thor sounded like an impudent child.

“Strategy, we must have a plan if we mean to move without causing more conflict.” said the patient voice of Odin.

“May I ask what we plan for, my king?” Loki still ignored Thor.

“No.” Thor almost bellowed, “- father, you cannot think to ask him. He is a mere sorcerer; he has no place in a warrior’s battle!” Thor was moving closer.

“Loki is a strategist. He knows Niflheim. He would be able to help us to devise a way to minimize our loss and get what we must.” Odin looked at his son as it should have been obvious.

“Father, you cannot honestly believe that he- runt of Jötunheimr would have any knowledge of that sort.” Thor snorted.

Loki was sure his tongue would bleed from holding back curses.

The All-father turned sharply to face Thor. “Do you questions you king?” The patience had drained from Odin's voice.

“No. But he will betray us. You know of his blood, they are _born_ traitors – _cowards_ – you said so yourself.”

Odin's face was contorted in anger, “Is that _all_ you’re able to see?” he turned to face Loki.

“Come look at the map.”

 

*-*-*

“These mountains are habited – it would be unwise to stray to near – these here-“ Loki’s nearly healed fingers glided over the paper. “-here rest the Niflungar; children of the mist.”

“We shall go through the path that is the shortest! Why must the men walk for seven days when they might walk for four!” Thor jabbed at the map, making a small dent.

 

“Because the shortest passage is what the Svartálfar will be taking.”

“Then we shall fight them!” Thor spoke loudly – “I have no fear of these beings.”

Odin casted a heavy look at Thor, “That is because you have no yet met them.”

“Take our warriors through this passage way here.” Loki gestured at the map. “We will be able to stay in front the Svartálfar without them ever seeing out traces.”

Odin nodded in agreement.

Loki pointed at a spot on the map, “This frozen river should suffice, I shall cast an enchantment upon the fighters – make it harder for them to be seen.”

“Hiding like cowards - We, the warriors of Asgard shall take the hidden path and hide from our enemies – father we must fight them. Let me lead the warriors, we shall have a glorious battle -”

“Smashing skulls is not going to help us in this place- if you rouse the habitants of Niflheim-” Loki interjected – Thor backhanded him.

“Hold your vile tongue. You would have Aesir run like the cowards of Jötunheimr.”

“Senseless and brutish as always, husband - there are things that cannot be done in violence.” Loki sneered – his magic rising from his fingers. _Just a lick of pain._ Loki gestured silently at Thor’s leg; it went out from under him, forcing Thor to fall to his knees harshly against the stone. Thor’s yelp of pain made Loki want to smile.

“Enough” Odin thudded a heavy fist on the war table. “Thor. Remove yourself from my presence.”

“Father -”

“Now Thor Odinson.” In a flurry of red, the Thunderer was done.

Odin heaved a heavy sigh. “I fear - I may have done wrongly.” Eyes heavy with tiredness and worry. “His pride- it will be the end of him. Let us continue.”

Loki stared, unable to completely grasp what had just transpired.

*-*-*

 

Thor did lead the band of warriors into Niflheim, with the strictest orders from the All-father that he was not to deviate from any of the original planning. As Thor set out, Loki was sure he would pay for this.

*-*-*

 

Thor and the warriors return within the fortnight. Though tired, frozen and hungry, they were elated to have succeeded – Loki could hear the singing from the throne room.

“Father. We have been victorious.” Thor knelt at the dais. “The artifact-” He held out a hefty metal box. The All-father stood himself to retrieve it.

“We lost no men. I doubt the Svartálfar even knew of our presence-” Blue eyes dashed upwards and fell onto Loki who stood mere paces from him. There was something different about them - Loki could barely contain his smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki isn't useless as Thor thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the second to last chapter. I hope to have everything cleared up by the next one. Hopefully this isn't too confusing. I probably butchered some stuff.
> 
> Not beta read- Thank you~

 

Three days after Thor had returned with the artifact, the All-father fell into the Odin sleep. Thor was taken unprepared when it came, but the look on his face when all knelt and swore fealty left Loki with a deep unease.

*-*-*

 

On the second day of Thor’s reign as the king of Asgard, the attack came.

Loki had been reading a book when he felt the disturbance in the air. A sudden commotion somewhere in the palace made him sit up straight, straining to hear -and then it was upon him.

_They came._

Loki flung open the bedchamber door and darted down the hall. Unconsciously, he knew where he must go. The artifact, they must not take it. Odin – asleep. _Thor_. Where was Thor?

 

In the hall way that led to the throne room Loki could see the attackers, clad in dark armor, their faces hooded in dark shrouds. How had they gotten into the palace?

There was a sudden loud clash as Thor burst from the throne room, Mjölnir in hand – red cap bellowing behind him- he ran straight into the oncoming assailants, wielding Mjölnir with ease and grace only Thor could – Loki felt a hint of relief at seeing Thor – Thor in battle was a force to be reckoned with.

Loki breathed deeply. _This moment_ \- Loki had not realized he had _waited_ for it. He had sat many a nights after his conversation of Frigga in the palace grounds – thinking – waiting for an opportunity – _to do what?_ Now he knew.

Loki made his way towards Thor, one of the attackers spotted him and lunged, and Loki dodged with ease and hit the dark figure forcefully with his knee – as the figure fell- Loki seized the spear weapon from him and rammed the point into the fallen fighter’s neck.

He managed to take down two more attackers before he was close enough to Thor- his muscled settled easily into the rhythms of battle-though it had been years since he fought in real battle- but on Jötunheimr- Loki could always defend himself.

There were few attackers still standing - , but Loki could hear the sound of fighting in the distance.

 

“Thor! We must get to the All-father – the artifact!” he yelled over the clamor of weapons.

“You are fighting!” Thor sounded astonished.

Loki grunted as he wielded the spear – bashing it against a charging head. “Yes- now is not the time to revelations-”

“You have a weapon!” Thor sounded like a particularly dim child.

Loki wanted to hit him with the spear. _Fine_. Loki did not care to discuss this – the furor of battle was starting to burn deep in his gut – it made his blood warm – it made him bold. He paid Thor no further attention instead he ran past Thor into the hallway that led to the artifact. He knew Thor was behind him when he heard the thudding footsteps.

There was no one in the artifact room. _They have it._

Behind Loki, Thor had come to a sudden stop.

“Odin.” Loki said before he sprinted from the room.

The hallway towards Odin’s chambers was a mass of chaos - Asgardian guards fought to defend the sleeping All-father. There were already bodies’ strewed on the floor, the Svartálfar and Aesir alike.

They forced their way towards the entrance, Thor crushing and bellowing like an enraged animal, his face ruddy from battle.

Loki was no mewling, pathetic runt as Thor had thought. He could fight – while Thor was brutal and bold. Loki was deliberate, graceful, every hit well placed, every spell well aimed.

When they made it into the door, Odin laid peacefully, Frigga by his side – they breathed a sigh of relief.

“Mother, you must move him. – Take him through the ways into the protected vaults.” Thor motioned for the guards, “Accompany your king.”

A shout in the distance alerted them to the incoming of new attackers – they watched and Frigga and Odin disappeared into the hidden doorway.

 

There was no time for anything else, the attackers were upon them. This time, they held energy weapons, pointed spears which glowed a menacing orange before firing bolts of bright orange light which seared though clothes, flesh and bone. The guards fell quickly; unprepared for the change in battle, Loki had to act swiftly – he mustered up his magic, pushed the shield into the front of the guards – it shimmered slightly with energy – it protected them from the blasting rays but not for long, every shot that hit the shield made it tremble – a thin film of sweat was covering Loki’s forehead as he fought to maintain the magic through the onslaught.

Thor looked at Loki – mouth half agape.

“Get closer- it won’t make it through the shield, get closer and strike at their necks.” Loki bellowed. Thor looked at him as if he would speak before joining the warriors in defense.

When no more attackers stood and they were sure none would come, Loki wiled the shield away – his head spun somewhat with the quick energy drain but the heat of battle pushed him onwards.

“We must find from where they came, - the box- we must.” Loki turned his eyes to Thor, ready for dismissal or worse from him. But Thor only nodded, sweaty and bloody.

They scourged the palace for a sign of the artifact, it was when they were almost nearing the back gardens did they see it. A single Svartálfar, attired differently from the others, he wore no mask or shroud, his armor was black like the others- but Loki could feel it – it moved- silently writhing and slithering over its wearer.

It was a tall and slim figure, skin as pale as death- but not smooth – _dark magic_. Loki recognized the intricate patterns on the skin, everywhere Loki could see, on his face, on his hands, Loki knew – he tried to ignore the freezing flame of fear which crept into his chest.

Loki grabbed Thor’s cape as the golden haired god made to rush the Svartálfar,

“No- no Thor wait” Thro reared around and Loki found Thor’s fist connecting with his jaw.

Spitting out blood, Loki loosened the grasp on his cape, “you stubborn ox-”

And then Thor was away from his grasp, Loki had not time to react. Thor was rushing after the figure, Mjölnir held tightly in his hands. The Svartálfar did not so much as acknowledge Thor -as the raging god got closer, the magic around him flashed like a instantly blast, it struck Thor and threw him several feet into the air – Loki felt the ground tremble as Thor fell.

Thor struggled to his feet- his face contorted in anger and confusion. Before Loki could breathe a word – Thor had raised Mjölnir high above his head, the clouds shifted – as if Thor pulled the Thunder from the sky and directed it at the Svartálfar’s back. With roar, thunder fell on to him; it clashed and engulfed him in white light.

 

Instead of falling down like every other being struck by Thor’s thunder, he did not move. Instead, Loki saw it- a reflective shield, and then the thunder was back, it hit Thor as a thick beam straight to the chest and knocked him to the ground.

“Brute strength will not prevail – listen to me” Loki pleaded.

Thor glared at him but said nothing- nor did he hit Loki again.

“That Svartálfar is a dark sorcerer – his magic strong – we must be strategic –”Loki tried to explain while desperately trying to figure out how to get the artifact back.

“Magic-”Thor spat – unwilling to be defeated by something as lowly in his eyes.

Loki breathed a heavy sigh as Thor stood up – before he could even voice his plan Thor had taken to the air with Mjölnir and was headed into the forest.

Loki felt a surge of frustrated fury – not even in the face of defeat was Thor _willing_ to listen. The ignorant brute- Loki rushed after him.

When Loki came upon the vessel his skin crawled, though it was made of metal – there was something about the ship that seemed – alive. It made              Loki’s magic flared up and scream danger. Loki could see no way in, there was no portal, no door- not even a seam in the writhing metal.

Loki forced himself to stand close enough to the ship to touch, his fingers pressed against the cold shell of metal- despite what Loki’s magic felt, the feel of the ship was nothing living – cold surface that did not give when Loki pushed into it. Tentatively, as to not sound any alarm – Loki spread his magic in the metal shell trying to find a way in. It had been careless- so concentrated was he on his magic he did not hear the sound of feet behind him, nor did he see the blow coming towards his head until it was too late.

 

*-*-*

Loki woke to a throbbing pain in his head, he lay on the damp forest floor, and all was silent- the ship. It was gone, panicked – Loki stretched out a hand to touch the place where it had been, it fell on empty air. He pushed out his magic, nothing – the ship was gone- Thor and the artifact with it.

Loki felt like he had taken a blow from Mjölnir, his body felt as if encased in lead – the sense of despair fell heavy upon him – he had failed. _Not yet_ -he made himself calm once again, panic would not do – he had to think. Svartálfar – Svartálfaheimr, the dark world – he had to go.

*-*-*

When Loki made his plans known, Warriors Three insisted on accompanying him. He tried to deter them the best he could, Svartálfaheimr was not a place to be treaded lightly – it was a dead place- dark, desolate. But they would not hear it, they would accompany Loki- they were Thor’s friends- and Loki Thor’s husband, it was their duty to protect their Prince Consort while the king himself was unable.

Loki was relieved but only just, it made him glad to see the loyalty in Warriors Three – their courage, though Loki did not say- he just might need them.

They set out immediately, Loki took them through a passage between the mountains – the Bifrost would be too obvious – too loud.

Their first day on Svartálfaheimr bore no fruit- Loki listened – tracked, Warriors Three heeding his every word and following his every step. They never made camp, never stopped for rest- there was no time. Loki thought – if the artifact was indeed what he thought it was- they would likely use it soon.

His worry for Thor was stronger than Loki would have liked. Thor, king of Asgard- Loki’s king. Though his worry for Thor ran deeper – _beyond_ that - without Thor Loki would have be returned to the frozen realms of Jötunheimr- where he was undoubtedly be executed for disgracing Laufey – without this marriage Loki would not have a chance.

It was not something Loki had been unaware of – from the moment they wed- Loki knew his life would be completely in the hands of Asgard- of Thor. They were tied together – should one of them breaks the bond – it would break the alliance that would simply be unacceptable. Without the alliance, Loki would hold no place, no importance _– no right to even live_ if he was not useful to the realms. It made Loki bitter to think of it – it fed the growing despair that consumed him.

*-*-*

They fared no better on the second day or the third – the air was dry and hoarse- it coated their faces, their hair – and when they breathed it coated their lungs and made it hard to breathe.

On the sixth day – Loki and Warriors Three finally came upon a ridge- it allowed them to see far and wide – Loki pushed his magic into the air – _there_. Several hundred paces from the edge, there was a deep slope that led into an empty space – underground, it was under the rocks, beneath all the ash.

That night, they set up a small camp where they would not be seen- underneath a small overhang. There, they planned. Loki was sure they begun using the artifact.

“Does that mean it’s too late to bring it back with us?” asked Fandral -concern in his voice.

“No- it matters not if it’s been used – it’s merely a device of enhancement –.” Loki was hopeful on that respect.

“Enhance?” Volstagg looked perplexed

“The artifact is a stone – it has the power to enhance any magic -“ Loki explained “- if I am correct- the Svartálfar have been looking for this stone for years- they hope to use it in ways that would ensure their victory in conquering another realm as their own.”

“How may they do that?” It was Hogun this time.

“Seers – divinations- I suspect their seers have lost the ability to predict accurately. The dark magic they have drawn on has long ago corrupted their inner eye- they can no longer see clear and accurate futures-with the stone however – it would –“

“-allow them to see the outcome of battle.” Fandral breathed

Loki only nodded.

 

*-*-*

Loki and Warriors Three gained access into the underground entrance with relative ease – Loki cloaked them with his magic as they treaded carefully inside. It was dark and morbid and Loki had no concept of where Thor nor the artifact –unlikely to be in the same place.

They had agreed on retrieving the artifact first – they did not know what condition Thor would be in – carrying around a wounded - _dead_ \- or - even unconscious Thor was no easy task.

They found the artifact at last – Loki’s magic pulling them towards it – it was not guarded but rather encased in an amber protective light. The box radiated faint energy– magic pulsing loudly in the silence. Loki could feel the tension of Warriors Three around him-his own tension.

Tentatively – Loki reached for the box, he could feel the magic protecting it – Loki’s hands lingered just above the amber light, even without actual contact- Loki could feel a slight heat emanating from it.

He pushed his hands towards the amber light – but as soon as he made contact- it burned him. It was a burn that overheated his blood and made Loki feel as he would combust. He wrenched his fingers away- the pain making him gasp. He willed his magic into the light – trying to coax it to let go with his powers - he reached deep - reaching for the deepest, darkest magic he knew.

Again Loki tried – this time – he willed magic around his hands to protect it. It didn’t burn but, but the amber glow flowed up and around his fingers- tangling itself with Loki’s power – and it _devoured_ it. When they magic was gone – it burned Loki- pushing him back from the box.

_Oh. It needs a gift._

“Hand me your dagger.” Loki whispered to the body nearest to him. Fandral looked puzzled but complied quickly.

Loki pulled up a sleeve and dug the blade deep into his own skin –he gritted his teeth and breathed heavily as blood swelled from the cut in a deep gush of red. Loki caught some in his palm and smeared his hands in it.

Again- he attempted at the box, his hands wet with his own blood he reached- the amber light swelled again this time- Loki felt it writhe against his hands- against his fingers- he felt it hum and whir but it did not burn – Loki’s fingers closed around the box- he held his breath- waiting for there to be an alarm- a flash of pain- a rush of guards. Nothing. Everything was silent as it had been; Loki quickly pulled the box out of the amber light. There was only a collective breath of relief as he finally stepped back.

*-*-*

It took them longer to find Thor. They ran into two sets of guards patrolling the passageways, they managed to avoid a conflict with the first one with Loki’s concealment spell but they were not had no such luck with the second. They would have to hurry– it would be a matter of time before they were discovered.

They found Thor in the deepest level of the compound; he sat in the dirt floor, back resting against the bare stone wall. Loki could see closed eyes – asleep – _unconscious_?

His face was bloodied, open cuts and purpling bruises covered most of his face and neck. Around his wrists, Loki could see raw, angry abrasions – as if he had been bound and had struggled desperately to be freed, Loki felt a twinge of pity.

As they approached the barred chamber, Thor stirred – he lifted his head and opened his eyes. Loki uncloaked them.

Warriors Three rushed to the bars, their faces flooded with relief to see their friend alive. And Thor – who had gotten to his feet but Loki saw it- he could not walk, one of his legs appeared to be limp and injured.

“My friends.” Thor reached out a bloodied hand to clasp Volstagg on the arm. He beamed- it made Loki uneasy.

Then Thor’s eyes were on Loki, it was a look Loki had never seems on Thor – never for him.

“Loki” Thor breathed his name.

Loki only nodded – he did not know what to say – did not even trust himself to speak. Instead, focused his attentions on the lock, he examined it with care before pressing his fingers to it. As he worked, he was very aware of Thor’s eyes, still focused on him – it made his stomach twist. Warriors Three was talking in a rush, speaking over each other in explaining to Thor the last few days – Thor just _stared_.

It took but moments to open the lock but Loki could already feel the stir of magic in the air. “We must go. Now!” commanded the others. “Can you walk?” His eyes fixed on Thor’s leg.

Thor nodded, face pale with pain and the effort of standing. Loki cloaked them again, he was down to the last few drags of magic- he could feel the bone deep ache and exhausting that was beginning to settle upon his like a heavy blanket. It made his limbs heavy and his head felt as if it was filled with angry buzzing hornets.

They were able to reach the entrance hall before they were ambushed, there was a bright flash of light and Loki felt the cloak being ripped from them. They seven heavily armored figures in front of them seem to have spawned from thin air.

He was glad Warriors Three had been there, he had not enough energy left to fight seven, maybe not even enough to fight two. Loki forced his body to move, through his muddied mind- he could feel his body- it moved in muscle memory, dodging, striking – vaguely he saw Volstagg’s axe slicing through the air – Hogun’s mace smashing into an armored chest, then he saw Thor, aiming to strike at an assailant but there was another – paces behind him, weapon aimed at Thor’s open back. Loki pushed at his magic, willed it into a shield to protect Thor – the effort made Loki grunt in pain, it was too much- he was too empty. But he had to do this, this one last - the agony brought Loki to his knees, it clouded his vision and made him blind- yet he pushed on, when he could not sustain it any longer; he closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Though it might not be as wished - I think this was the most reasonable way for this to end. 
> 
> I think this will end here - maybe if there is inspiration for an epilogue.
> 
> Thank you so much for readying - you guys have been a great motivation. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own - not beta read.

When Loki awoke, he woke to softness, the sheets under him felt smooth and soft – he shifted and pushed himself upright. The room was one of the healing rooms; Loki’s eyes roamed, taking in golden carpet and gentle light, and then his eyes fell upon Thor.

Loki tensed, his body becoming ridged in fear – Thor was _looking_ at him, studying him. Their eyes locked and Loki felt the breath in his chest freeze.. Thor shifted, slowly getting to his feet and moved closer to Loki – slightly panicked- Loki steadied himself, he refused to be the first to look away, he would not admit weakness.

Thor stood beside him; eyes downcast - Loki could see an expression on Thor’s face- _worry_? A soft but strong hand touched Loki’s shoulder, and Loki only just stopped himself from flinching away.

“You have been asleep for four days.” Thor’s voice was raspy, deep, as if it had not used it for sometimes.

_Four days?_

Loki stared up into the deep blue eyes, Thor looked nervous – uncomfortable.

“The healers said your magic was too drained – you were too weak – “ he trailed off and moved to touch one of Loki’s cheeks, this time, Loki did flinch- his body shrinking back from the offending hand out of habitual fear.

Thor’s expression was grim, deep traces of sadness surrounded his eyes – he pulled his hand back slowly as if afraid to frighten Loki further.

Loki was confounded – this Thor – though less frightening than the Thor he knew made him uneasy.

“What happened?” His own voice could barely be heard –his throat was dry and he was desperately thirsty. He glanced around the room for water- spotted it on the table a few paces away – he made to get up to take it.

“No!” A firm hand pushed him back onto the bed – with disbelieve- Loki watched as Thor crossed the room and revied it, holding it out to Loki with a slightly sheepish expression. “The healers said you were not to be moved-”  c 

Loki stared – unbelieving – Thor had just retrieved water for him. Thor was here, talking- acting like _a rational being_.

_It will not last._

Loki took the water carefully from Thor- eyes never leaving Thor’s face in fear the Thunderer’s mood would change.

“I-I shall summon the healer-” Thor shifted from foot to foot and dashed from the room.

*-*-*

 

Loki spent the first day of his return to consciousness listening – the healer came to explain his healing coma.

“Why did you not rest to replenish your magic?” and “The danger of a sorcerer draining themselves as you had is fatal.”

Loki nodded and pretended to listen- but his attention rested on Thor who had not left his side since he woke - Thor who looked confused, ashamed and troubled as he looked at Loki with mournful eyes.

Warriors Three came, and Loki learned about their daring escape from the underground compound, how they had to find the passage back to Asgard on their own because they could not wake Loki – most importantly- how they had worried for Loki.

This took him by surprise- _they worried_ – for him. For the first time in a very long time, Loki felt a surge of happiness as he listening to their retellings- watched as they clasped him shoulders and cheerfully bantered on.

The trio would only part from Loki’s chamber when a healer, with the help of Thor pushed them from the threshold.

And then there was silence, Thor sat restlessly on the settee, hands endlessly fidgeting with Mjölnir – Loki almost demanded to know what he was holding back outright.

Maybe he wanted to break the marriage. The thought of that possibility made Loki’s insides become cold with fear – if Thor wanted to sever the bond, he would have done it.

 _He would not wait by the bedside to ask._ So Loki did nothing.

 

*-*-*

On the second morning Loki woke to an empty room, _so Thor had gone._ A small part of him felt a pang of sadness – though confusing- he had rather enjoyed having Thor so near, so different from before. Loki had felt as if he had the Thor of his early imaginations- _it was for the best._

Just when Loki had begun to resign himself to the emptiness, Thor stepped into the chamber, Mjölnir clasped in one hand while the other balanced a golden tray.

When he saw Loki, he smiled.

_Thor smiled - at him._

There was a spasm of something in Loki’s chest, but it did not last, a surge of anger reared up with him.

 _How dare he smile - after all this time?_ How dare Thor act as if there was nothing the matter- after all the pain, anguish – misery he had caused Loki. For an instant, Loki wanted to upend the tray in Thor’s arms.

 

Thor laid the tray carefully on the bed in front of Loki, “I brought you breakfast.” He said hesitantly- as if he was afraid of what Loki would say. Loki found his gazed fixed upon Thor’s face, there was a trace of anxiety that had been there since the day before.

Loki glanced at the food, “You brought the entirety of the high table.” On the tray lay 3 types of bread, a bowl over flowing with fruit, two plates of meat- jam- honeyed bread and mead.

Thor laughed softly, “I- I did not know what you favored-”he looked guilty.

_Of course not._

The anger came again, in all their months of marriage – Thor had dined with him only a handful of times and none of those had been pleasant. Thor seemed to be able to read Loki’s thoughts, his lips pressed together in a tight frown as he looked away- unable to maintain eye contact.

Loki paid him no heed- he picked at the food while Thor watched.

When he finished, Thor collected what was leftover and removed it from the room. When he returned, Loki found himself once again being astonished.

Thor laid three books at the foot of the bed. “I thought—” he trailed off “—keep you company. I have- I must- royal duties.” He mumbled before leaving Loki staring after him.

 

Loki read until he eventually dozed off, the day was crisp and the wind that blew into his room was comfortable- the soft bed and quiet peace made it irresistible. When he awoke, Thor was again present, the sky outside was the deep orange of early nightfall, he drifted into an upright position. Thor came close again, slowly he grasped Loki’s hand - thick fingers covered his slimmer once. Loki wanted to wrench his hand away, the last time Thor had held his hand like this – as if Thor remember as well, he slowly began to stroke the back of Loki’s hand with his thumb, smoothing movements that made Loki’s anger roar.

The gentle affection was all Loki had ever wanted – craved – _vainly hoped_ from Thor, but now, it made him want to scream with rage. How could this being change so drastically – not a month ago, Thor had been a monster- he had berated- belittled- abused Loki at every given opportunity and now _. And now_. Loki stared down at Thor’s hand clasped around his; he itched to smack it away.

 _This is all you every wanted._ Yet he found that he wanted it no longer.

Thor fetched him dinner and sat beside Loki while he ate, eyes intent on Loki’s every movement.

It was becoming all too unsettling.

*-*-*

On the evening of the third night, Loki snapped – he could not take more of this tension, of Thor bringing him food and petting his hand – Thor sittings for hours on end not speaking, Thor shifting and fidgeting like a guilty child waiting to the hour to confess.

Loki had been reading a book, trying to ignore the sounds as Thor nervously threw Mjölnir into the air and catching it again and again. When Mjölnir fell for the ninth time and Thor flinched, Loki could not hold it back.

“Thor.” He demanded.

The golden headed god shot to his feet, “Do you require anything?”

“Yes. Speak Thor-”Loki met the blue eyes firmly.

“I- I do not-“

“You have been nervously tiptoeing for the past three days, you bring me food, you stroke my hand, you sit there for hours restless and anxious- Thor I can _feel_ it.”

Thor was looking at the floor again. The beast that was Loki’s anger reared its head, his hand struck out and grabbed a handful of Thor’s tunic, fist twisting in the cloth – Loki pulled Thor to look at him.

“The marriage we have had- you cannot expect me to take to your new ways without question. Explain yourself.” He was seething, white knuckled fingers knotted in Thor’s tunic- keeping Thor close – giving the other no choice but to meet his gaze.

Thor looked ashamed, his eyes flickered over Loki’s face and shifted away, he could not face him. Gently, Thor eased Loki’s fingers from his clothing and sighed. It was the sigh of one distraught and burdened – guilty.

“The Svartálfar that kept me- they used the Stone on me—” Thor began voice unsure. “-they showed me- they showed me what I could become – in all the possible futures.”

He swallowed thickly. “The horrible things that I witnessed- the horribleness that was my doing—” his voice quivered slightly. “I saw- my pride – my vanity. I – my actions- the consequences they would bear.”

Thor still did not look at him.

“They showed me all the most probably futures, all of the horrid, filled with pain – suffering-“ Thor looked utterly broken “and then they showed me the - the bright- golden- joyful ones- and how I was responsible for bring pain to each of them” He took a deep breath “They showed me things – things I dare not think of again.” Thor closed his eyes; Loki could see wetness at the corners.

“Is this the cause to your change of heart?” Loki was still cold.

Thunderer. _The Thunderer could weep._

Thor’s hands grazed lightly at a strand of Loki’s hair. “I am sorry.”

 

It was as if the bed fell away from beneath him.

“I am truly sorry” Thor’s eyes were red and brimmed in tears. “I have – I have been abominable – spiteful – I hurt you, in my own vanity, my own abhorrent ignorance—”he trailed off again.

“Do you expect me grant you forgiveness?” The words came like shards of ice – he could see the pain on Thor’s face.

Thor’s breath hitched. “Expect. No- no I –” he gave a low humorless laugh. “I hope you would grant me the chance to earn it.”

The misery, indignation- it washed over Loki like a wave in the frozen sea.

“After everything you have done to me – do you have any idea Thor Odinson – the misery you have caused?” Loki found now, it was him who could not look at Thor. “I do not believe you capable of change, I believed it once- when I loved you-” Loki looked up as Thor gave a strangled sound.

“You loved me?”

“Once. I loved an idea of you-“ Loki spat “The Golden Thor – when I first saw you in Jötunheimr, you burned like fire in that frozen place – I had thought –” he could not bear to finish. “You shattered that hope, every time you held me down – each time you violated me – you broke me – ”Loki found himself unable to speak, the words choking him- the anger that had so long been buried deep inside.

Thor’s grief was evident- he said nothing, only continued to silently hold hand Loki’s hand as he raged.

When the anger and been spent, Loki laid back again the pillows, his eyes wet with unshed tears while Thor bore an expression of hopelessness besides him.

“Would you let me try?” He asked dejectedly.

The yes had left his tongue before he had realized.

Thor smiled that radiant golden smile that once had made Loki’s heart melt and Loki hated himself for it.

 

*-*-*

The day Loki left the healing chamber was a day of feast. He had been surprised to arrive at the great hall and see the court gathered. For the first time, Thor sat by Loki as the great hall was filled with the sounds of chatter, exciement and finally – singing.

 

*-*-*

Since his return to health- Thor spent every moment he could besides Loki. If Loki read, Thor would sit silently besides him and just be present. At times – he would gently stroke Loki’s hair – be content to drift off lightly next to him. When Loki took walks, Thor would walk besides him, talking endlessly about the affairs of Asgard – more than once – he had come to Loki for console, Loki almost fell out of his chair in surprise the first time.

Though Thor’s warmth grew each day, Loki did not feel the ice melting within him. He received Thor’s attention with the same detachment he received Thor’s anger –unable to believe the change to be true - his anger was still too raw- too deep to be smoothed so swiftly.

At times, Loki wanted to take Thor by the throat and throttle him – make his pretense fall away so the arrogant – hateful Thor would come back. Even through Loki’s coldness- and at times rage- Thor persisted. He brought Loki books from distant libraries – took Loki on outings to other realms.

He even offered to take Loki hunting- and when Loki had refused and bid him go with Warriors Three, Thor had not gone, instead choosing to stay and watch Loki as he practiced his spells.

On one starry evening, as Loki walked silently besides Thor who talking nonstop about trade with Vanaheim. Thor suddenly stopped – Loki, unaware kept on a few paces before he realized Thor had not moved.

Loki cocked his head slight at Thor.

“I have something for you.” He fumbled in his pockets until he withdrew something golden. Walking closer to Loki, Thor knelt.

Loki could feel astonishment on his face – the _King_ of Asgard knelt _for him._

“I – this – I want you to have this.” He held up the golden object, Loki could see it now- a necklace.

He took it carefully from Thor’s fingers, it was a chain of intricate gold links, and a heavy pendent made of a solid material painted in gold –Mjölnir – the symbol of Thor. The necklace emanated a soft energy – Loki could feel it seeping into his fingers as he touched it - _it felt like power._

“I had it fashioned from the Stone – the artifact – they told me it would enhance any magic-” Thor’s tentative words made Loki’s stomach clench.

The stone. He had used the stone. For Loki. His magic- the magic he had despised for feverishly.

“Your magic – I was blind to not see it – to not give it the worth it deserved- I hope, you would wear it. It is a symbol our matrimony –” Thor shifted uncomfortably still kneeling.

Loki was unsure how to react – he desired to throw the necklace at Thor but there was a surge of happiness, contentment- it was ever so small – a spark of warmth within him.

“I will not wear it.”

Thor face crumbled.

“When you have _earned_ my trust again – when I am content you will not injure me anew – I will.”

Thor’s face was still deeply saddened but he nodded his understanding and stood. Loki placed the necklace safely in his pocket and turned – slowly- they resumed their walk.


End file.
